Seven Deadly Warriors
by lilmickey2008
Summary: The current Dark Tournament Champions reunite to battle a sinister force threatening to take over the earth, and kill the ones that they love.
1. Gathering the Troops

**AN: Well, now it is time for the Dark Tournament champions to reunite to fight another evil that is threatening the ones that they love. This story takes place right after "War of the Families". With that said, enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Gathering the Troops**

**SPIRIT WORLD**

Koenma, the prince of hell, had a major dilemma. Only a few days ago, he got a threatening message from the leader of the Seven Deadly Warriors. It clearly said that if he didn't meet his demands of unlocking his world, he was going to flood the world with Makai insects. Now, if you remember what happened the last time with the Makai insects, you would know that these things are not to be messed with, and they can take over people's mind and do anything while in control of people.

"Well, Lord Koenma, what are you going to do?" George asked the Prince.

"Well, the only thing that I can do." Koenma said. "Call Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei. We are going to need their help!"

"Well, what about the insects? They are already invading Malibu, California, New York City , New York, and Tokyo. What are we going to do?" George whined again.

"Don't you see what they are doing?" Koenma said. "They are only attacking cities that has someone to defend them, and they are the cities that the current Dark Tournament Champions are from!"

"Okay, so what's the next move?" George asked.

"Me and Botan gather the only ones who can beat these guys." Koenma said. With a snap of his fingers, he transformed into his teenage self.

"Well, I know that this isn't going to be easy, especially since this is summer time." Koenma sighed. "Well, it's going to be nice to see what Yusuke has been up to anyway."

"Do you think that this is going to work, sir?" George asked.

"I really doubt it." Koenma said. "Wish me luck."

* * *

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

Yusuke Urameshi and his pal/rival Kuwabara were hanging out in a restaurant, talking with each other, and cracking jokes with one another about each other. Since there was no deadly threat to the world anymore, or so he thought at this point, there was nothing else to do right now. Yusuke and Kuwabara soon found themselves walking through the streets, and then they ran into a familiar friend of theirs.

"Koenma? What are you doing here?" Yusuke gasped in total disbelief that the prince would be here in the flesh.

"Yusuke, I need you and Kuwabara's help in a very important matter." Koenma said, his voice deathly serious.

"Okay what is it that you need help on?" Yusuke asked.

"Makai insects are back, and some deadly forces are have power over them." Koenma said.

"Makai insects? The same ones we fought that made us go to Maze Castle right?" Kuwabara asked.

"The very same." Koenma answered. "I came to find you two because I am getting the recent Dark Tournament team back together for this mission."

"Really, well, this is going to be good. Can't wait to see what everyone has been up to." Yusuke said.

"There will be time for reunions later, but now we have to go!" Koenma all but shouted.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other, and shrugged. Soon enough they took off after Koenma, returning to Spirit World in the same manner as the Prince did.

* * *

**NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK**

David Falcone and his friend William Belmont were having a friendly sparring match in the backyard of William's home. William had the Belmont Whip, and David had a Bo Staff.

"What's wrong, William? Getting tired?" David said, politely ribbing his friend.

"Get bent." William said, laughing and wiping the sweat off of his forehead. As they continued to spar, David felt an energy in the tree behind him. He pretended not to notice, but William picked up on it as well. William watched as David disappeared into the tree, and knocked out a small demon dressed in a black cloak and a headband.

"Nice to see you again Hiei." David said. Hiei let out a usual grunt, brushed himself off, and stood up.

"Koenma wants us for a mission." The small demon said, standing up, and brushing himself off.

"Really now?" William asked. "Wait, where's Kurama?"

"How in the hell should I know?" Hiei snapped. "Koenma probably sent him to California with the fairy girl to get Michael's family, that is what the fox told me."

"Great, the band is getting back together." David said. "Nice, when do we leave?"

"Now, and you need to come as well, Belmont." Hiei said. "Koenma needs your expertise on this as well."

"Well, I can see that this little adventure is going to be really exciting." William said with a smile on his face.

"You don't know the half of it." David said, under his breath with a smile on his face.

* * *

**MALIBU, CALIFORNIA**

Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Melody were hanging out in Melody's living room. It was suppose to be a happy time that they were having, but the mood was a very somber one. There was good news and bad news. Michael, who was in a coma, had awoken a week earlier. The bad news? He nearly beat Travis, the ex that Miley cheated on him with, to death and Michael was long gone, and where he was still unknown to everyone but a select few.

"Come on, Miley, you know that Michael still loves you." Lilly said, trying to sooth her best friend. "He's probably just trying to get his head together."

"Yeah, he's coming back to you, I know it." Oliver said as well. Melody looked towards Miley, struggling for something to say. Well, wait a second here. She had something to say. It wasn't nice, that was for damn sure. Before she opened her mouth, she heard someone knocking at her front door.

Melody went to the window, and saw not only Jackson, but a girl with familiar blue hair. She took a step back, and gasped in total disbelief.

"Who is it?" Miley asked her.

"Botan." Melody answered. She opened the door, and ushered the two inside, and immediately questioned Botan.

"What's up? Why are you here?" Melody asked the fairy girl.

"You are all in danger if you stay here, you all need to head to Spirit World with me." Botan said. Melody knew that tone, and it was a serious one. She was obviously rattled about something.

"Yeah, she told me that we had to go, because something terrible brewing." Jackson said.

"Listen, everything will be explained when we get there, but we have to go now!" Botan said.

"Alright, let's go." Miley said.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, the old team reunites, and the enemy is revealed, as well as the journey there. Keep reading to see what happens!**


	2. Reuniting and The Seven Deadly Warriors

**AN: Well, the gang meets up for the first time since their Dark Tournament win, and it is there in Spirit World that they find out who their new enemies are.**

**Chapter Two: Reuniting and The Seven Deadly Warriors**

Kurama watched as Michael was training intensively. Kurama thought that Hiei only trained like that, but the fact that Michael was training like this, and he was damn near the point of exhaustion, well, that meant that there was something wrong with him. Kurama sighed, and Michael seem to finally take notice to Kurama watching him.

"Alright, what is it?" Michael asked finally looking at the fox demon.

"You seem to be training as if something is really wrong, what is it?" Kurama asked.

"I have some issues to work out, that is why I requested for you to bring me here, so I can work out in peace." Michael told him. Kurama did not seem to buy that statement, so he continued to press him.

"So, how is everything back home?" Kurama asked out of the blue. That was the statement that rattled Michael. It was small enough that the fox demon didn't catch it at first, but Kurama was able to see the young dragon's look very clearly.

"Kurama, what happened then is not your concern." Michael said in a voice that was shaken with anger. "I would appreciate it if you didn't bring this up while we are here."

"Fine." Kurama said, dropping the subject. Just then the door open, and George looked in.

"Kurama? Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara are here. Koenma wants you two in his office right now." George said, closing the door after he spoke.

"Well?" Kurama said, looking back at Michael. Michael just sighed, and grabbed his hooded white cloak.

"Let's go see our friends, shall we?" Michael smiled at his friend. Kurama let out a small chuckle, and he smiled back lightly as well.

* * *

For those humans who never been to Spirit World, it can be a real eye opening experience. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara have all been there before, so seeing ogres, and girls who were the Grim Reapers wasn't that scary at all. Now, if you were a human and this was your first time in Spirit World, things that are normal to them, would be out of the world to you, which is the situation that Miley and her friends and family found themselves in.

Botan smiled as she led the human teens to Koenma's office. Teen Koenma was sitting at his desk, watching the screen in front of him. He turned it off, and looked towards the kids.

"Nice to see that you all made it in one piece." Koenma said. "Once everyone else gets here, we will tell everyone what is happening."

"Well, where is everyone?" Miley asked the prince.

"Well, David and William are on their way, Kurama went to meet Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Michael is already here." Koenma said.

"Really? Where is he?" Miley asked. Koenma pointed behind them, and they were directed to a teen wearing a white hooded cloak, and the soft snoring noise coming from him. Oliver smiled, and went over to him.

"Oken, what in the hell are you doing?" Melody hissed at her friend.

"What? It's not as if the jerk can hear me, right?" Oliver said. He playfully flicked his nose.

"See? Out like a light." Oliver said. When he turned back to Michael, his hood was discarded, and hee was looking at his friend, his icy blue eyes boring into Oliver's.

"Care to do that again, Oliver?" Michael asked him.

"No, I'm good." Oliver said, hiding behind Lilly. Before Koenma could speak again, he heard a very loud commotion from behind his door.

"Great, here they come now." Koenma said in a less than enthusiastic tone. The door swung open, and Michael stuck his foot out, causing Kuwabara to slam face first into the floor.

"Idiot." Hiei said, stepping over Kuwabara and entering the room, followed by Kurama and Yusuke.

"Hey jerk, what did you do that for!" Kuwabara asked.

"For kicks." Michael said calmly. Kuwabara growled, and tried to punch Michael, who disappeared, and reappeared right on top of Kuwabara's head.

"Are you quite through!" Koenma shouted. Michael sighed, and hopped off of the taller one's head.

"Great, let me get down to business." Koenma began. "I have received word that a group only known as the Seven Deadly Warriors have came into possession of Makai Insects. You all know what those things are capable of, so there is no need to tell you about those things."

"Get to the point, toddler." Yusuke hissed.

"What I have gathered you here for is this." Koenma continued, glaring at the Spirit Detective. "I need you guys to go into their world, and defeat the Seven Warriors."

"There is only five of us, though." Michael said.

"David and William will meet you there." Koenma said.

"So, when do we leave?" Michael asked again.

"Now." Koenma said. He pressed a button, and opened a portal in his office. Michael walked over to the portal, and inspected it.

"Well, who is going first?" Michael asked.

"You." Kuwabara said. With a push of his foot, he launched Michael into the portal. Kuwabara was laughing hysterically, while his friends were looking at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Well, thanks for volunteering to go next." Yusuke said, grabbing Kuwabara by the scruff of his neck, and throwing him right down where Michael was launched down.

"Well, we will contact you once we get there." Yusuke said. As Kurama and Hiei went next, he gave a nod to the people in the room, and went down next, right into the mouth of the beast, and I mean literally.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, the team is introduced to the dimension that the Seven Deadly Warriors call home, and the first of seven fights begin. R&R, and Happy Halloween! **


	3. Simon Belmont vs Ronshi

**AN: Well now that the gang has arrived in the other world, now they must traverse the eerie land they are in to find out where the Seven Deadly Warriors are, and the first one up to fight is William. Don't worry, Grandfather Simon will help him out.**

**Chapter Three: Simon Belmont vs Ronshi**

About twenty minutes after Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara landed in the land that the portal sent them, they found themselves right in the middle of a land with a red sky, and grey, dying trees. The small wind that was sweeping through the area was strong enough to blow over the dead and decaying things in the area.

"Man, this place gives me the creeps." Kuwabara said. "Where do we go now?"

"First we have to wait for David and William to show up, and thanks to stupid here, we have to find Michael before we continue." Yusuke said, pointing a finger in Kuwabara's direction.

"Hey, what makes you think that this is my fault?" Kuwabara asked his friend.

"Idiot, you were the one that pushed him into the portal." Hiei answered.

"Yeah, well, it's not as if that jerk is still around here." Kuwabara said.

"Maybe that jerk is right behind you." Michael said, appearing right behind Kuwabara. Kuwabara let out a screech, and jumped right into Yusuke's arms.

"Get off, jerk." Yusuke said, dropping his friend. Michael sighed, and pointed to a large castle in the distance.

"Look, that is where the Seven Deadly Warriors are waiting for us." Michael said.

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked him.

"Dead sure." Michael said. "Shall we?"

"Might as well, who knows, we might run into David and William as well." Yusuke said.

* * *

**NEW YORK CITY, 3 HOURS EARLIER...**

David stood across the street, staring right at Alex's window. He watched he brunette girlfriend get ready for sleep, as she moved back and forth in her bedroom. David had to leave, and in the pit of his stomach, he despised doing so because that meant that he was going to be away from her, and he probably will not come back. But David knew that he had to do this, because if he didn't, who knows what hell will rain down upon them if he chose to stay behind.

Alex opened, her window, and that was the demon's cue to scram. Sending her a goodbye from his mind, David ran among the darkness, hurrying to meet back up with his friend.

"Be careful, David." Alex whispered to the darkness.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY, CURRENT TIME**

"Wow, how do we get in?" Kuwabara asked, as the five of them stood at the locked gate of the big castle.

"Well, I guess ringing the doorbell is out of the question." Yusuke joked.

"Hm, maybe David or William can help us out here." Kurama said.

"Whenever he gets here." Hiei said to his ally.

Michael stood there for a few seconds, and then disappeared. The Rankei Tantei looked and watched as Rayzor dropped on the spot where Michael was standing with a large thud. William was on Rayzor's shoulder, and hopped off with a smile.

"Greetings, friends. Well, what has happened?" William smiled.

"Nothing yet." Yusuke said. "We were waiting on you two to grace our presence, and now that you are here...Great where in the hell did Michael go now!"

"Up here." Michael said as he floated above the team. "Nice job, asshole. DO you think the next time you could actually hit me!"

"I'll try." David smiled. Michael gave him the bird in a friendly way, and floated down towards his teammates.

Almost on cue, the gate entering the eerie castle opened. Everyone looked at each other, and back towards the darkness.

"Well, no turning back now. Let's go." David said. Everyone gave nods towards each other, and walked in, not knowing that some one was already waiting for them.

* * *

"Where are they?" Miley asked Koenma in a worried tone.

"Well, from what I can gather, The Demon Badlands." Koenma said. "The barrier I have around the whole city is weak, and unless they get rid of them soon, bad things are going to happen."

"What type of bad things?" Melody asked.

"'End of the world' bad things." Koenma said.

"Look, something is happening!" Lilly screamed, pointing at the screen. They all looked up, just in time to see the first battle about to begin...

* * *

The corridor of the castle was very linear, which meant that there was only one way to go, and that way was straight ahead. William lead the group, because he knew that there was someone waiting to greet them, and the Belmont heir wanted to be the first one to fight whoever and whatever was in their way.

Soon enough, they reached an opening, and they stopped to take in their surroundings.

"Great, another dreary room in this big dreary castle." Yusuke moaned.

"Shut up. Did you think that this place was going to be a colorful rainbow?" Michael asked sarcastically. William hushed the team as he took a step into the main room. He looked around, and right before he took a step back, a light came on.

"Well, well, this is the grandson of the famous Simon Belmont." A voice emerged from the room. On cue, everyone but David and Hiei began to look around for the source of the voice. William just sighed, and took out his chain whip. Soon enough, a black haired figure dressed in a black suit emerged from the shadows, smiling at William. William smiled back as if they were good friends.

"Greetings, Ronshi." William said. "I see that you are still plaguing the earth as all parasites do."

"Now that's not nice." Ronshi said in a mocked hurt tone. "Why would say such a hurtful thing?"

"It's true." William said.

"Well, I guess that I am going to have to kill you now." Ronshi said casually. William began to laugh.

"You know, I think I'll let granddad take care of you." William smiled. He pulled out a locket, and crushed the crystal with his bare hand. Out of nowhere, smoke filled the room, and the rest of the crew wondered just what was happening.

"Well, I can say that I saw this coming." Hiei said.

"Really shorty? Care to share with the rest of us?" Kuwabara asked.

"What William is doing is summoning a member of his bloodline. Someone who could defeat this monster easily." Kurama stated.

"Wait, that someone from his bloodline would be Simon Belmont, right?" Yusuke asked.

"The very same." Kurama answered.

"Can't wait to see it." Michael chimed in.

"Wait no longer, he's here." David said, pointing out towards the middle of the room just as the smoke cleared.

* * *

It looked like Simon Belmont.

It was dressed in a tunic like Simon Belmont.

It was definitely Simon Belmont, but the voice was still William's.

"Well, shall we begin?" William smiled through his grandfather's face.

"You son of a bitch! Fancy clothes and red hair won't change a thing!" Ronshi claimed. Without warning, Ronshi charged at William, who was ready for him.

"This is going to be quick." Michael said.

"Really? What makes you think that?" Kuwabara asked.

"That." David said, motioning towards the fight that was happening.

William had unleashed a flurry of punches that connected with Ronshi, and the monster tried to mount some offense, but William was ready for him. Jumping upwards, William managed to wrap his chain around Ronshi's neck, and the beast was struggling trying to get it off.

"You bastard! What do you think that you are doing!" Ronshi screamed.

"Killing you." William answered. With one good yank, the chain went, along with Ronshi's head, right on the floor. David smirked, and William changed back into his normal self.

"Nice work. I suppose that is what you would call 'splitting the uprights'." Kuwabara laughed.

"Weak." Michael groaned. "Still, nice work William."

"That was easy, but don't count on it being that way from now on." William said.

"Six left, we better get going." Yusuke said. The group nodded in agreement, and began to walk towards the stairs leading upstairs. They knew that someone was waiting for them up there as well.

* * *

**AN: Michael here. Look, I am going to keep this short and sweet. Once we get to the top of the steps, we find ourselves on the balcony. Of course we are going to run into big trouble on the top of these steps. The guy's name is Makuto, and it seems that Yoko wants to take him on, and who are we to argue? It is going to be a duel, that's for damn sure...**


	4. Return of Yoko Kurama vs Makuto

**AN: Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi and his crew arrived in the Demon Badlands, taking on the Seven Deadly Warriors. William fought the first warrior, a man by the name of Ronshi. With the help of Grandfather Simon, William easily defeated Ronshi by beheading him. What will happen next?**

**Chapter Four: Return of Yoko Kurama vs Makuto**

After they took a break after William's fight, the group stood there, and wondered what would be their next move.

"Well, there are six warriors left, so who would like to go next?" Yusuke asked.

"I would have no problem taking on the next person." Kurama said politely.

"Save it, Kurama, I am going next, and I am going to crush some goon!" Kuwabara bellowed, cracking his knuckles as he spoke.

"Please, you wouldn't stand a chance at the remaining six warriors." Hiei hissed back.

"Oh, you really think so, hamster legs?" Kuwabara said, getting right in his face.

"He's right, Kuwabara." David said, looking out the window space to the barren land below.

"Just what do you mean by that?" Kuwabara asked David, offended by his statement.

"This fight we are in right now is not going to get easier." David explaining himself to the tall guy. "The warriors are going to get harder to beat, and they are going to get deadlier the farther we go.

"Well, we are just going to have to be careful and smart then, aren't we?" Yusuke said with a small smile on his face.

"Well, that rules out Kuwabara, won't it?" Michael said from the other side of the room.

"Hey, blondie, don't make me have to kick your butt." Kuwabara growled, getting right into Michael's face.

"You don't have the stones." Michael said.

"Children! Save it for the bad guys!" Yusuke said, getting in between Michael and Kuwabara.

"In all seriousness, cool it, I have a feeling that this fight is far from over." Yusuke said in a very serious tone.

Oh, Yusuke, you have no idea how right you are on that little fact.

* * *

_So Michael, do you have the Idunn Box ready?_

_Of Course I do Kurama. Boy, are they going to be surprised when I use this thing._

_You know how to use it?_

_Yeah, I know how to use it, I saw your fight at the earlier Dark Tournament, and I know what I am doing. Give me the signal, and this whole mess is going to happen._

_Yes, and thank you. _

_No problem, Fox._

_(Sigh...)_

* * *

No sooner than when the seven of them reached an outside area, they were met with an eery laughter that rang in their ears. Kurama looked back at Michael and walked out to the middle of the balcony.

"Well, well, it's the famous Yoko Kurama, what has happened to you? You look so weak and fragile." The voice cackled from the darkness.

"Why don't you show yourself, Makuto?" Kurama moaned, sounding almost really, really bored with the whole stunt that this guy was pulling.

A small chuckle was heard as a brown, muscle bound demon emerged from the shadows, he had horns sprouting from his dark hair, and he only wore black jeans. Kurama sighed again, knowing that this was going to be a fight, and a quick one at that.

"So, Kurama, do you think you have the stones to face me?" Makuto laughed.

"For such a little bug, you really have a big mouth." Kurama answered. "I am going to enjoy this."

"Really? You actually think that you can defeat me, let alone lay a hand on me?" Makuto asked him.

"I do." Kurama said with a smile on his face. "NOW!"

Right on cue, a fog drifted into the area, but it was condensed around Kurama and Makuto.

"Great, more smoke. This is really getting old." Yusuke moaned.

"Shut up, Detective, things are about to get really interesting." Michael smiled. Almost every eye on his team turned towards him, but Michael knew what was going on, and soon enough so did the rest of the team.

_Oh boy, here comes Yoko Kurama again..._

* * *

Yoko stood there in his white clothes, long white hair swaying in the wind. He looked around for his opponent, but soon enough, he found him, but he was now half of his normal size, looking up at the aged fox.

"Come on you son of a bitch, give me your best shot!" Makuto taunted.

Yoko just laughed at the pitiful sight before him. "If I wanted to kill you, I would. You aren't worth my time and strength." Yoko sighed, and turned his back to walk away.

"Shiori is a bitch." Makuto said, loud enough that everyone heard it. That caused Yoko to stop walking right in mid stride, and he stood right on the spot that he stopped walking.

"He is toast." Michael said, trying to stifle a laugh.

Yoko stopped walking, and turned to face Makuto, who was standing there as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"What are you going to do about it? She probably slept around anyway, talking about all of the men that she slept with..."

Silence. That mysterious fog surrounded the battle field once more, and the rest of the team remained quiet as the fight resumed.

Before anyone spoke, Kurama walked from the shadows, right towards the team.

"Well? Let's go." Kurama said. His voice was a cold one, and he with Hiei ventured into the castle.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked.

"Makuto killed himself." Michael said. "Makuto knew that in his present state that he wasn't going to be able to take on Yoko Kurama. Yoko was going to let him live, then he went and pulled that 'you're mother's a bitch' stunt. Then Kurama, very painfully, finished him off."

"Yeah, but where did Makuto go?" Yusuke asked. The Spirit Detective soon got his answer when Michael and David both pointed towards a large blood smear on the concrete. Yusuke looked, and thought that he saw a severed arm twitching.

"Yeah, I am never going to piss off Kurama." Yusuke laughed in a nervous tone.

* * *

**AN: Yusuke here. Well, it seems we are close to half way done with this mission, but things are really getting strange, as we face off against the next deadly warrior. This guy doesn't fight, but he likes to play games that really test the mind. To make matters worse, Kuwabara is going to take him on. Help us all...**


	5. Battle of the Minds! Kuwabara vs Kumanom

**AN: A Quick note, this chapter might be really short, because this isn't an actual fight, but mind games, actually. Anyway, after Yoko Kurama easily defeated another warrior, they now find themselves continuing through the castle, right towards the next warrior. Just what does this adventure have in store for them next? Time to find out...**

**Chapter Five: Battle of the Minds! Kuwabara vs Kumanomotaro**

"So...many...stairs..." Yusuke moaned as he literally dragged himself up the many flights of stairs leading up to the main half of the castle. Hiei and Kuwabara were the only ones struggling up the steps, while everyone else was just walking along fine.

"Oh, screw this." Michael said. In a flash, Michael warped out of view.

"Hey, take us with you, you jerk!" Kuwabara yelled, trying to regain what little breath that he had left.

"Shut up, stupid. Let's just keep going." Yusuke said. They continued up the steps, and found Michael standing right in front of a door that had a really big red question mark on it.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." David said. "Well, who goes first?"

"I am." Kuwabara said through strained breath. "I am looking forward to kicking some ass myself.

"Really now?" Hiei laughed. "You really think that you can take this guy, whoever this guy is?"

"Listen, I might be the only one here who can't transform into a big bad creature, but I can contribute in a way that can help us all." Kuwabara said, voice full of self-assurance.

"Talking is one thing, but actually doing something is another story." David said. "Let's see if the big dog here can actually bite."

David took a small breath, and opened the door. The team walked right into the lair...

* * *

As they stepped into the lair, they were met with a lair that was similar to one the Rankei Tantei faced before, so Michael, David, and William were curious as to what they were looking at. The room was decorated like a fancy sitting room. There were two chairs that were a couple of feet apart. The chairs that was a few feet apart sat in front of a fireplace with a insubstantial fire going inside of it.

"Greetings, my friends. Glad that you can join me." A demon with horns, a black porkpie hat and a black suit said, coming out from the shadows and taking a seat in one of the empty chairs.

"Well, nice place, but really, who in the three hells are you suppose to be?" Michael asked.

"Well, aren't you eager to die, young one." The demon smiled, letting his hat rest on the edge of his horn. "Well, my name is Kumanomotaro. This is my room in this lovely castle."

"You have got to be kidding me..." David muttered to Yusuke.

"Shh! I want to hear what the guy has to say." Yusuke said in a mock interested tone of voice.

"Well, since you are so interested, my name is Kumanomotaro." He said. "I am not like the other guys you faced, or will face if by some dumb luck that you get past me."

"Nice, so what's up, what's your power?" William asked.

"Well, instead of a battle of a battle of the brawn, the battle against me will be a engagement of the mind." Kumanomotaro said with a smile, a smile that showed his fangs on the roof of his mouth.

"Like what?" Kurama asked.

"A game of 'Number Taboo'." Kumanomotaro said. "The game is simple. We can on speak in sentences with numbers leading up to ten and the numbers that were said cannot be repeated. Whoever speaks the number ten, loses."

"Anything else?" Yusuke asked.

"For Kuwabara to win, he has to say the number nine." Kurama answered his friend.

"Simple enough, how hard is it to do that?" Yusuke asked again.

"Honestly? Really hard." Michael said. "You can paint yourself into a corner really easily, and that is when you will lose."

"Damn. How is Kuwabara going to win this one?" Yusuke asked.

"We have to wait and see." Michael said.

* * *

"I will roll the dice to see who will play the game." Kumanomotaro said. He pulled a seven sided dice piece out of his pocket, and threw it on the ground. It rolled right in front of the group, and came to a stop right there.

"Kazuma Kuwabara." Kumanomotaro smiled. "Step forward and let's see what your mind is made of."

"Shit." Yusuke moaned. Apparently Kuwabara heard him, because he gave him an elbow right of the top of his head.

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara screamed. "I can handle this!"

"Kuwabara does not have the intelligence to come through against this demon." Hiei said.

"Really, you guys will be surprised." Kuwabara said full of confidence. He walked towards the empty chair in the room, and sat in it, facing Kumanomotaro.

"So, let's play." Kuwabara smiled.

"Alright." Kumanomotaro smiled back. "One."

"Three." Kuwabara said with a smile.

"What is he doing?" Hiei asked.

"Playing a game." Michael answered. "See, Kumanomotaro said in order, but not to jump numbers."

"Well, it seems that you like to trick me. It won't work young Kuwabara." Kumanomotaro smiled, but his tone returned to a serious one. "Let's keep going. 5."

"Nice. Well, it seems that this game is going to end right now." Kuwabara said with a sneaky smile.

"What do you mean? 6." Kumanomotaro said with a slight laugh."

"This. 9." Kuwabara said with a smile.

Kumanomotaro looked at the orange haired teen with a smile on his face. "Well, well. Nicely played. I am not going to give up yet, though. See, I have a bomb strapped to my chest, and unless I-"

Kumanomotaro stopped talking when a sword was impaled in his skull. Everyone turned to face the man responsible.

"Thanks, Hiei. Thanks a lot." David said with a smile of sarcasm.

"You are welcome." Hiei said with no emotion.

5...

"What the hell?" Yusuke said.

4...

"Hell. Run." Michael said, flying towards the entrance.

3...

"What's happening?" Kuwabara asked.

2...

"Okay people. Now it is time to move your ass! Now!" Yusuke screamed, running towards the empty and open door. Everyone made through the door just as a really big explosion rocked the castle.

"Well, let's continue onward, shall we?" Yusuke asked. Everyone brushed themselves off, and continued onward, right into the castle that had another deadly surprise for them.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone. David here. Well, now that we escaped the game master's trap, we are now faced with a monster that has multiple personalities. Don't worry,** **Hiei's up to this fight. He will need to be, because this guy won't go down easily, especially because this guy won't go down until all of his forms are defeated. Wait and see what's going to happen next!**


	6. One Man, Many Faces

**AN: Well, after the little break, I am finally back to continue this story. Well, enjoy.**

**Chapter Six: One Man, Many Faces**

An explosion rocked the mansion as the team made their way through the mansion. Once the tremors stopped rocking the castle, the seven teammates stopped and began to rest, and to also plan their next move.

"Well, nothing like a near death experience to get the blood pumping, right?" William joked.

"You have got to be kidding me." David said to his friend.

"Alright, now who do we have next?" Yusuke asked, cracking his knuckles.

"We don't know. We haven't been here before today, remember?" Michael called from a window sill.

"Great, more nasty surprises. This is going to be a really good day." Kuwabara moaned.

"Don't start, let's just keep moving." Michael said.

"Yes, we better, because even though we went through the first three warriors with little to no trouble, this is going to be really difficult from now on, I bet." Kurama said.

"You are right about that, because I feel multiple energies up ahead." Michael said.

"Great. This is going to be fun." Yusuke moaned.

"Heh, no problem. I am going to take the next challenge, no problem." Hiei said, no problem.

"Jesus." Michael moaned. "Hiei, I respect you abilities and power as a fighter, but you can be a little over confident, sometimes."

"And that is a problem?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, you midget." Michael all but shouted. Hiei began to walk in his direction, but David stepped in between them.

"The fight is with them, not each other." David said.

"Well, if you guys are finished fighting with each other, we need to go save the world, again." Yusuke said to his teammates.

"Yeah, let's go." David said, grabbing Michael, and all but pulled him towards the staircase. Kurama calmed down Hiei to the best of his own ability, and they were on their way as well, following their teammates as they made their ascent to face their next challenge...

* * *

"Well, here it is. The next door." Yusuke said, standing before a door with a number four painted on it in red.

"How do we get in?" Kuwabara asked.

"We open the door and walk in, of course." Yusuke said. Yusuke grabbed the handle, and when he realized that the big doors was unlocked, whipped them open wide, and found the area to be mountainous, really, really big, and surrounded by cliffs. Hiei, taking the lead, walked out into the middle of the area, and looked around. This was the area of the fight, but the team knew that this was not going to be easy.

"Greetings." A dark voice called from the darkness. Almost on cue, the lights came on, revealing a Demon dressed in a white cloak. His skin was green, and he had white flowing hair. He jumped down from his perch, and stood at least 20 feet away from Hiei.

"So, you seven think that you can stop what is going to happen to your precious planet?" He laughed.

"Who are you, slime ball?" Hiei demanded to know. The demon began to laugh again, as he ran a hand through his long white hair.

"Well, My name is Eusine." He said. "The thing that you have to know about me is that I have a knack with multiple personalities."

"Well, a demon with schizophrenia, this is going to be interesting." Yusuke said under his breath.

"I have heard of a guy like this." Michael said. A statement which got looks from his comrades.

"Really? Care to share with the rest of us?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, in lament terms, he is pretty much five different people, with the same name, of course." Michael responded.

"Great, so he has to beat five people, doesn't he?" Yusuke asked Michael again.

"No, not really." Michael began. "If Hiei can kill the real Eusine, the rest will die."

"Great, just how in the hell is he supposed to do that?" Yusuke asked.

"That is the one thing that we have to rely on Hiei for." Michael said. "Don't worry, I know that Hiei will know what to do.

Yusuke nodded, just as the fight began to start...

* * *

Hiei looked around as various versions of the creature before him appeared various color's of Eusine with different sets of clothes on. Hiei knew that he was in for a fight the minute that they shown their faces.

The minute that Hiei dropped his cloak, and drawn his sword, the five demons pounced. Hiei was really against the wall now. He was frantically dodging punches and kicks, looking for a place to get a hit in.

"He's outnumbered, there is no way he can win this fight." Kurama said.

"All we can hope for is a Hail Mary." Michael said.

"That being?" Kuwabara asked.

"By blind luck, he manages to kill the one that is the real Eusine." David said.

"Well, Hiei is going to have to do that by pure luck, I guess." Yusuke said, as the fight continued.

* * *

Hiei was busy dodging multiple attacks from swords from the multiple Eusine's. Hiei thought that he had an opening to get an attack in, but the minute that he tried to attack, he found himself blind sided before he could raise a defense, being knocked back into a wall, and out of view of everyone.

"Crap, where is shorty?" Kuwabara asked, scanning the area for his teammate.

"I don't see him." Yusuke answered, also looking for the short demon.

"He's there, don't worry." David answered. Just when they were going to question whether or not Hiei was still alive, they got their answer. Out of nowhere, the dragon appeared, right in the sky, black as the darkest coal. The minute that the four of them saw that creature, they tried to run, but the dragon consumed them in a black fire like explosion that rocked the stadium. When the dust cleared, all that was left was a dark mark of Eusine, or what they hoped was Eusine, anyway.

"Well, nice job, Hiei." Yusuke said as the demon appeared in front of them.

"Yeah, you managed to hit them all with that attack. Now all we need is a dustpan to get them up. Who am I kidding? Let's leave the bums there and move on." Michael said.

"Yeah, well there is only three guys left. Let's go and get them." David said. The teammates nodded, and made their way towards the next challenge, which was going to be a familiar face.

* * *

**AN: Kuwabara here. Well, we are getting down to the final three here, and things are going to be revealed. Koenma reveals why Michael is awake and fighting, and we fight a familiar face. I just hope that Urameshi is up to fight this guy again...**


	7. Yusuke vs Rando: The Rematch

**AN: Well, the mission takes a turn right now, as a familiar foe returns for revenge on the spirit detective. Who is it? Don't worry, the title will tell you who.**

**Chapter Seven: Yusuke vs Rando: The Rematch**

The team came to a stop in the hallway as they were looking at Hiei's damaged arm. He was used to using the Dragon of the Darkness Flame move, but the damage that it did to his arm meant that he was literally done with fighting for this mission. So they were just standing around, trying to plan their next move.

"So, who is up now?" William asked.

"Well, seeing as it is down to me, David, and Michael, I say one of us is up now." Yusuke said.

"Great. Now you three are going to mess it up for all of us." Kuwabara moaned.

"Shut up, you idiot." David said. "Look, we don't know who or what we are facing next, so the smart move would be to go on to the next area, and figure out who we are going to fight now, and let the chips land where they may?"

"Sounds like a plan." Kurama agreed.

"Might as well." Michael sighed, getting up from his seat. No sooner than when they started to move, the building began to rumble, causing a little panic among the fighters.

"Aw, crap. What is that?" Yusuke asked.

"Either the castle is falling apart, or it is a sign that we need to get our asses moving!" David yelled.

"Yeah, let move. NOW!" Michael said, starting to run up the steps. The rest of the team began to run as the rumbling began to grow deeper.

"Well, this is going to be fun, I can tell." Hiei said sarcastically.

"Shut up and keep moving, you evil little midget." Michael said as he and the rest of the team ran to the next area.

* * *

Oliver, Lilly, and Melody were asleep in the corner of the room, but Miley was wide awake, staring at the screen in front of them. It was black for a while, and they all assumed that there was a break in the action, that, or the screen was broken. Koenma turned around and looked at her.

"What's on your mind?" Koenma asked the teen.

"How did Michael wake up from the coma that he was in?" Miley asked. That was something that was eating at her ever since she saw him once again. Once she asked the Prince that question, he visibly winced at the question, which meant that his answer was not going to make her happy, or was something really big.

"He didn't." Koenma said through strained breath.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Miley said in a curious tone. Michael took a deep breath, and began to brace herself for the answer.

"See," Koenma began, "I really needed him for this mission, and since he was in for a coma, I pulled him out of it."

"That's not it, is it?" Miley asked him.

"No." Koenma said. "When the mission is over, he is going right back into the coma, for how long, I can't tell you."

Miley heard enough. She went to go and sit with her friends, and began to cry softly just as the screen came right back on.

* * *

There was a really big surprise, that was for damn sure. As they made their way towards the next area, everyone on the team was some what caught off guard when they entered the room, and saw the area, and it was a forest, a very familiar forest to Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Urameshi..." Kuwabara said to his friend.

"Yeah, I know." Yusuke said.

"Greetings Yusuke." A familiar voice said from the shadows. Yusuke stood still, as did the rest of the team. He knew just who that voice belonged to...

* * *

"Well, nice to see that you have grown back to full height, Rando." Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Thank you. Ever since you beat me last time I have been waiting for the opportunity to seek my revenge, and that time has come finally." Rando sneered.

"Well, are you going to sit there and talk, or are you going to get your ass beat again?" Yusuke asked.

"Humph, still the same cocky kid. No matter, this is going to be quick!" Rando screamed, charging at Yusuke. Yusuke let a small smile cross his face, and dodged every attack. Yusuke smiled, and hit Rando right in the jaw with his left hand, causing the foe to hit the ground hard.

"Lucky shot." Rando said, picking himself up off the ground.

"Care to try that again?" Yusuke said proudly.

"Why bother, when I have something that can beat you on the tip of my finger?" Rando asked as well. That is when he held out his index finger, and it began to glow.

"Really now, Rando? Did you think that I would not have improved my fighting skills since I last fought you?" Yusuke said with a laugh as he began to glow. Rando watched with a stupor as Yusuke's black slick hair began to turn white and grow.

"What's this? Another trick from Genkai?" Rando shouted.

"Nope. Say hello to the son of Raizen." Yusuke said with a smile.

"Raizen? You are the son of Raizen?" Rando asked in total disbelief.

"Exactly. Now my powers are much stronger than when I fought you for the first time." Yusuke said, raising his hand and prepping his own Spirit Gun.

"This time, I am going to make sure that you are wiped from the face of the Earth." Yusuke said in a cold tone.

"Grrr. I have heard enough! I'll kill you!" Rando said, firing the bullet of energy at Yusuke. A small laugh left the lips of the son of Raizen, and he slapped the energy shot away with a laugh. The shot landed in the distance with an explosion.

"Let me show you how a Spirit Gun is supposed to be used." Yusuke said, aiming right at Rando. The bullet grew as big and wide as the shot used to take Toguro down. With no effort, Yusuke fired at Rando. Rando managed to stop the shot, but he was engaged in a struggle to keep the shot from killing him.

"Not this time." Yusuke said coldly. Yusuke pushed the shot even harder, and the team heard the scream of Rando, which was going to be his last one.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rando yells as the shot totally obliterates him. Yusuke smiles, and turns to his teammates, still in his demon form.

"Nice one, Urameshi!" Kuwabara said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Well, that's five down, and only two more to go." Michael said.

"Yeah, let's go and get them." David said. Everyone nodded in agreement, and went on to the next area. Little did they know that someone was watching them, and it wasn't Koenma...

* * *

"Master, they have taken out five of the seven warriors that you have set out before them."

"Not to worry, now only the dragon and the wolf remain. They won't be easy to beat, but I have a plan for the wolf, and you are going to fight the dragon."

"Yes, master."

"Good, David Falcone is mine..."

* * *

**AN: Greetings all. Koenma speaking. With only two warriors left, there is no doubt that the next fight is going to be really important. With that said, it's probably a bad idea that Michael, the same Michael that got out of a coma just hours earlier, is going to fight this guy. Nevertheless, Michael has a new attack that he is going to unveil, but will it be enough? **


	8. Akuji, The Anti Shinobi

**AN: Demon Yusuke managed to defeat an old foe in Rando, leaving only two of the Seven Deadly Warriors left to be dealt with. But the questions that need to be asked are who's up next, and just who of this team is going to fight the next opponent?**

**Chapter** **Eight: Akuji, The Anti-Shinobi**

The team was frantically running up the steps, and when they reached the door leading to the next area, they stopped, and took a deep breath. Running in guns blazing is a bad idea, especially since they had no idea what was waiting on them from the other side of the big doors.

"Okay, anybody has any ideas?" William asked as he ran a hand over the big steel doors.

"We go in and kick some tail, what else do you need in a plan?" Kuwabara bellowed.

"No, you idiot, he means who is going to step up and fight?" Hiei stated.

"Oh."

"Well, we aren't going to find out standing here." Kurama said. "Let's go in and see who is waiting for us."

Yusuke, David, and the rest of the team watched as the big doors opened, and the next area was revealed to the team...

* * *

"Well, that's explains why we felt a breeze, this area is outside." Yusuke said, looking up at the red sky above them, feeling the cool wind breeze through the area. They had to be careful, though. They were standing on the stone bridge, but past experiences of the Renkai Tantei proved that stone was not stable.

"Greetings Renkai Tantei." The voice from the stone area called out. His voice was smooth and intellectually appealing. The person was a six foot tall man, long white hair, and dressed in a white suit. He turned around and fiddle with a cuff link on the end of his suit jacket.

"It seems that you are here to try and stop me and my master from taking over your pathetic planet." He said with a smile. "Why bother? Our forces are already ripping your planet apart, starting with your hometowns. You may have defeated the early opponents, but you were just played with. Now I am going to end your lives without a problem."

"Well, nice dressed guy, and he is really full of himself. Looks like he is going to be buried in that when I get through with him." Kuwabara said cracking his knuckles.

"Idiot, you don't stand a chance against him." Hiei hissed.

"Hey! I can fight this guy all by myself, so you just stay out of my way, hamster legs!" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei.

"He's right your power level is too low to fight him and live." Kurama warned.

"Just who's side are you on, Kurama?" Kuwabara said, turning his anger at his fox demon friend.

As William tried to quell the argument between the three allies, Yusuke, Michael, and David began conversing among themselves.

"So, which one of you guys are going to take him on?" Yusuke asked.

"I will." Michael said coldly.

"Wait, are you sure?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, dude. Do you know how long you were out for?" David asked as well.

"A few days, I guess." Michael answered.

"More like a few months." Yusuke corrected. Michael just shrugged his shoulders in a way that suggested that he didn't care.

"Whatever." Michael said coldly. "After everything that I have been through, killing this piece of trash will be something that might calm me down. Besides, I wanted to take on Zetsumei myself, but I figured that honor should fall on your shoulders, David."

"Thanks, I guess." David said with a smile.

"No problem." Michael said with a slight smile. Without any warning, he just began walking across the bridge, right passed his teammates.

"Do you think that he is ready and able to do this?" Yusuke asked David.

"Honestly? I have seen when he gets like that. He is either going to win this fight, or take that son of a bitch down with him." David said convinced of his friend's strength.

"So that is a yes?" Yusuke asked as a joke.

David's answer came as he smacked the Spirit Detective in the back of his head.

* * *

Michael just stood there, watching his enemy stand before him casually. The cloak that he was draped in was flowing in the wind. Michael was ready for whatever this guy had for him. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun, he could tell.

"Akuji, do you really think that you can beat me?" Michael asked.

"Considering what you went through with that slut of a girlfriend that you have, I assume that your heart and mind is in a different place." Akuji said with a smile.

"You dangerously underestimate your opponent, and I will make you pay for that." Michael all but hissed at him. Akuji just smiled, and began reaching behind his back

Then without warning, Akuji drew out a big sword and slashed Michael with all of his might. Everyone watching took a breath of disbelief, thinking that he was dead.

"Amazing. I didn't think that you would dodge that." Akuji smiled.

"Thanks. That's called Instant Transmission, compliments of Son Goku." Michael smiled. Appearing behind Akuji with only his white Gi on.

"Nice." Akuji said. "Let's stop playing around. I know that you have higher power than this. Let's see it."

"Alright, you asked for it." Michael said. He held up his left bandaged hand, and began to take off his bandages. When the bandages were off, a white flame began to engulf his hand, and he started to glow with a white energy surrounded him.

"I am prepared to take every fiber of your energy into the afterlife." Michael said with a sick smile.

"Okay, can anybody tell me just what in the hell he is about to do?" Yusuke said.

"He is going to use his dragon aura to attempt to kill Akuji. I have seen him use this attack, and it can cause really massive damage." Kurama said.

"Wait, what is his dragon aura?" William asked.

"Well, he takes his dragon power, compresses it into an energy form, and uses it in an attack." Kurama explained.

"Example?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hiei vs. Bui." Kurama answered. They all turned to the fight that was happening, watching the stage literally fall apart as Michael and Akuji were fighting right in front of them.

They all watched as Michael raised his arm, and fired right at Akuji...

* * *

**AN: Greetings, one and all. Koenma once again. As Michael goes all in vs Akuji, he prepares to use what we soon to find out to be his ultimate attack. Although, he finds out that Akuji has a trick up his sleeve, and so does Michael. Just what does this kid have up his sleeve?**


	9. Wielder of the Dragon

**AN: The battle between Michael and Akuji got off to an roaring start, with neither fighter holding back, and just testing their and each other strengths. But now they are preparing their ultimate attacks, as the two warriors are bracing for their last stand.**

**Chapter Nine: Wielder of the Dragon**

Everyone was watching in awe as the stadium was crumbling below the two fighters. It was not completely gone, but it was on its last legs, apparently. Michael smiled, and warped to the roof that was behind him. He was now bracing for his attack, as everyone was watching with eager eyes, because most knew that this was going to be the attack that ended this fight, or ended someone's life. Miley especially hoped that it wouldn't come to that, but with Michael being in the mental state that he was in, he wouldn't, or didn't care if it came to that.

That was unfortunately what was going to happen in this situation...

* * *

"Koenma, what is happening?" An eager and concerned Melody asked him.

"Well, he is trying an attack that he hasn't mastered yet, and it will either work, or it will kill the both of them." Koenma said, turning to face the audience.

"Why? Why is he facing him in his current state? Why are you making him do this?" Miley asked with an angered tone.

"Really? I am the bad guy here?" Koenma asked in disbelief. "If memory serves me right, it was YOU, Miley, who slept with someone else, and cause the distress that put him in the coma. I brought him out of it because I knew that he was needed here, and he is going right back into that state when the mission is done. Look, it was either coma or death. Not a real difficult choice, honestly."

"So, what's going to happen now?" Lilly asked.

"That I don't know." Koenma answered. "We just have to wait and see."

* * *

Michael stood on the top of the fortress, staring down at Akuji, who looked as though he was waiting for Michael to come down and join him, which was not the case, of course.

"Come on, young dragon, let's finish this." Akuji said, as he began to float towards the edge of the stadium in which Michael and he was fighting in. Michael sighed impatiently, and took off after him. Right after Akuji stopped in the middle of the field, Michael stopped right in front of him.

"Give me you best shot." Akuji said with a smile on his face.

Michael smiled, and fired a snow white dragon blast right at him. Akuji caught it and appeared to be struggling with it for a few minutes. Then it happened...

"Well, it appears that you are a little weak, still thinking about Miley sleeping with someone else?" Akuji taunted. That appeared to get under Michael's skin, as he increased the pressure of the blast on Akuji.

Akuji smiled, and took the blast and redirected the dragon right at him. Michael braced himself just as the blast hit him right on, and it exploded. Akuji laughed, and few back to the stadium, and stood right there before the rest of the team.

"Well, who's next?" Akuji said with a smile.

* * *

"Who-what just happened?" Melody said, still in amazement as to what she just saw.

"The dragon, it consumed him." Oliver said, still in total shock.

"Where is he? I don't see him." Lilly said, scanning the area for her blonde friend. Miley just looked at the screen, but her look was blank, and Jackson just noticed it, and grew really concerned.

"Miley? Miley! MILEY!" Jackson screamed, shaking his little sister violently.

"What's wrong?" Melody asked him.

"It's Miley! She's gone cold!" Jackson screamed. Everybody grew concerned, but Miley was thinking the whole time:

"_Michael, what have you become?"_

* * *

"Well, your friend is long gone, and now who is next?" Akuji said proudly. Yusuke took a step back, and looked towards David.

"You felt that too, right?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, this fight is far from over." David whispered.

"Hey! If you two have something to say, share it with the rest of the group!" Kuwabara yelled.

David sighed impatiently, and pointed towards the cliff, and everyone, including Akuji, turned and watched as a white dragon appeared in the sky, and looked down at everyone. Then a voice was heard throughout the castle.

_To the one who awakens the great power, he shall be punished with the ultimate death... _

"Okay, what does that mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"An ass whooping is coming, that's what that means." Yusuke answered.

"What?" Kuwabara asked clueless.

"Hm, of all people, you should sense that massive energy that is coming from nowhere." Hiei laughed.

Before anything else could be said, there was a bright flash, and the dragon was gone, and when the sight was clear, a new figure stood before Akuji, and he was wearing Michael's clothes.

"Well now, where were we, Akuji?" The voice said in a deep tone.

"Who is that?" William asked.

"That is Michael's voice, now doubt, but he sounds older and he looks older." Kurama said.

"Yeah, look at him." Yusuke said. "He has more muscles, his hair is a lot longer, and the dragon tattoo on his arm is much larger."

"That means that is Michael that we are looking at, but he is much older now." David said with a smile.

"Don't blink, or you might miss something."

* * *

Michael had a deadly glare that was boring a hole through Akuji. Akuji looked impressed with the transformation that Michael just went through, that, or he was impressed that this kid survived the blast that just happened.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." Akuji said with a smile. "Do you think that you have a chance against me?"

"I know it." Michael hissed. "This is going to be a final fight for you."

"Whatever. Let's go." Akuji stated, he charged at Michael, and connected with his foot against the side of Michael's head.

Akuji looked at Michael, and to his surprise and horror, the attack did nothing at all. Michael grabbed Akuji by the leg, and flung him to the field adjacent to the castle area. Michael teleported to the ground, and stood right behind Akuji. Akuji turned around, and blasted a beam of energy at Michael. He was engulfed in the blast, and Akuji smiled, thinking that he managed to beat his foe. That thought was distinguished when Michael appeared on the spot that Akuji blasted, still having that angry and murderous look on his face.

"Please tell me that is not the best that you can do." Michael said as Akuji looked on in total horror.

"This...can't be happening..." Akuji moaned as he looked at his hands. He knew that his time was up, he wasn't going to be able to beat Michael in his current state.

"Eat this, motherfucker." Michael hissed. Michael charged forward, and punched a hole right through Akuji.

Akuji fell forward, holding his stomach as searing pain shot through his body. With all of his might, Michael throws Akuji as high as he is allowed, right in sight of his teammates. Michael was seen soon after, floating right behind him.

"Have fun in hell." Michael whispered. Holding out his hand, Michael sent a blast of energy through Akuji. The team could only watch as Akuji screamed out, right before disintegrating.

Michael smirked, and landed right before his teammates.

"Awesome." Yusuke said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Wow. You obliterated him. With that strength, you should be able to take on the big boss no problem." Kuwabara said, still in awe at what has happened.

Michael sighed, and there was a bright flash, and he was back to his normal 17 year old self.

"I won't." Michael said with a loud yawn. "That transformation took the remaining energy that I had. I am going to have to sleep for a while to recover my energy."

"What?" William said in disbelief.

"Fancy word for lazy." Kuwabara sneered.

Michael raised his finger and pointed at David and Yusuke.

"Listen, you two. Take care of Zetsumei, because when I wake up and if we have lost, I will kill you all." Michael said before falling back, and going to sleep.

"What the hell." Hiei said.

"Well, it seems that Michael has decided to take a nap." Kurama said.

"Great, we are going to have to drag him towards the final area, aren't we?" Yusuke asked.

"Looks like it." David said with a laugh.

"Great. Fucking great." Yusuke moaned.

* * *

Zetsumei sat in his chair, eagerly eying the screen. These guys that Koenma put together managed to beat his six guys, and easily, too. That meant that he was the only one left, and they were coming for him, David especially. But don't worry, he knew the wolf demon's one and only weakness.

With the big screen in front of him, he summoned all of his zombified humans to go to New York City. They obeyed his orders, and his orders were to kill one girl.

The girl that David holds dear...

* * *

**AN: Yusuke: Well, it seems that there is only one man left on this mission, and that is Zetsumei. David is going to take him on as the rest of us find ourselves preoccupied. But Zetsumei has one trick up his sleeve, and it is going to throw David for a loop. Just who is Zetsumei after?**


	10. Zetsumei, Leader of the Seven Deadly War

**AN: Yusuke Urameshi and his team have ventured to The Demon Badlands to combat the Seven Deadly Warriors, a group of men who want to take over the earth. William, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yusuke and Michael have defeated 6 of the 7 Deadly Warriors. Only the leader remains. But in retaliation for the death of his men, the leader has turned his hoard of monsters on Alex Russo, the girl that David cares about most. Can David save her in time?**

**Chapter Ten: Zetsumei, Leader of the Seven Deadly Warriors**

Koenma sat in his chair, and took a deep sigh of relief. Man, Michael was a handful, and Miley, who was now back to normal after being slapped silly by Melody, was going to be lucky when the two of them get hitched down the road. Well, getting back on track, there was only one warrior left, and David was going to take him on. But the Prince of Hell knew that was going to be a challenge for David, especially since he knew that Zetsumei was planning something right now, just as he was sitting there.

"LORD KOENMA!" Botan shrieked as she literally flew into the room, knocking over Melody, Miley, Oliver, Lilly, and Jackson in the process.

"For Pete's sake, what!" Koenma screamed back.

"I just received word that the infected people are in a large quantity moving towards one city in the United States." Botan said.

"Well, where are they going?" Koenma asked his ferry girl.

"New York City." Botan answered. The minute the blue haired grim reaper said that, almost everyone knew what that meant.

"Alex." Koenma whispered.

"Wait, why would he be after her?" Melody asked, breaking the deadly silence.

"Simple." Koenma explained. "Desperate men do desperate things. Zetsumei knows that he is going to be fighting David, and he needs to do something that will get into his head."

"Making David worry about Alex will do that, won't it?" Miley asked.

"Exactly. And if something happens to Alex while he is on this mission from me, boy is David going to flip out at me..." Koenma muttered.

"So what happens now?" Melody asked him.

"We wait, and pray that David and crew can finish off Zetsumei before anything happens to Alex." Koenma said, turning his eyes back towards the big screen behind him and the company that he was keeping.

* * *

Michael finally opened his eyes, and looked around. He noticed that he was still in the stadium where he fought Akuji. He sat up, still feeling tired. That's when William noticed that he was awoke, finally.

"Hey! He's up!" William called to the rest of their teammates. Yusuke and David walked over, and stood over their friend.

"Well, what's going on?" Michael asked.

" We have been waiting for you to get up so we can move on." William said with a smile.

"Wait, how long was I out for?" Michael asked.

"About 4 hours." Kurama called from a few feat away. Michael tiredly got to his feet, and looked around.

"Well, I guess it is time for us to get going." Michael said.

"Are you okay to move?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course. Let's go." Michael said with a timeworn grin. Yusuke gave a smile, and with that, the team moved on towards their final challenge.

* * *

David, leading the group up a spiral staircase, was suddenly hit with a really bad feeling. Something was frightfully wrong here, but he didn't know what it was. He was standing at the top of the steps, not moving an inch when Yusuke and the rest caught up with him. Yusuke saw what he was doing, and went to check on the wolf demon.

"Yo, what's wrong?" Yusuke asked him.

"Something...something is wrong back home." David said. Michael stood next to his friend, and saw that the color was slowly draining from David's face.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Michael asked David.

"Nothing, let's keep going." David lied, continuing to run. Yusuke and Michael turned to each other, and shrugged their shoulders. Then they continued after their friend.

_Alex, I hope with all of my heart that you are all right. _David thought to himself as he kept running, knowing that something might have happened to his love.

* * *

Alex looked up at the sky, and saw the orange sunset spread across the sky above her. David had told her earlier that Koenma wanted him to do something for him, and he literally HAD to do it, which sucked, because she literally couldn't stand being away from him for any amount of time. She really did love him.

She sighed, stuck her hands into her jean pockets, and kept on walking towards her home. She just wanted to get into her room, and try to contact him. The more she walked, the more she was getting to be depressed.

As she was nearing the street that belonged to her, she heard footsteps following her. Alex turned around, and saw nothing. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked closer to her home.

Just as she rounded the corner, she ran into a man in a black suit, walking home himself.

"Sorry." Alex said to the man. She looked into his face, and realized that he was not any normal man. He looked like he was literally zombified. He reached out, and tried to grab her, and she got out of the way, just in time. Alex turn to run up the street. When she did, she saw that the street was littered with the same type of zombified people. They spotted Alex, and began to march right after her. Alex looked around, and saw that she was getting cornered.

Not knowing what to do, Alex turned around, and ran, praying that she was going to run into help soon...

* * *

Yusuke pulled out his mirror, and flipped it open.

"Yeah, Botan?" Yusuke answered.

"Yusuke, we have a big problem. Put David on." Botan stated in a nervous tone. Yusuke handed the compact to David, and Botan took a deep breath.

"David... we can't find her." Botan said nervously.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU CAN'T FIND HER!" David screamed, shaking the compact violently.

"Koenma found her briefly, but the minute that she was cornered by the controlled humans, we lost contact." Botan whispered.

"Damn. DAMN IT!" David screamed again.

"She is still alive, we just don't know where she is or if she is unharmed." Botan stated. Yusuke was holding the mirror, because David was visually rattled.

"Alright, keep us informed." Yusuke said slamming the compact shut.

"Look, I am sure that she is alright." William said, trying to comfort his friend. David snatched his shoulder away, and turned his attention towards the window overlooking the entire area.

"There." David stated, pointing towards the tower that was overlooking the entire area. "Zetsumei is in there, waiting on me. Get me in there."

"Well, emotional wolf is finally talking." Kuwabara said. William smacked him in the head, signaling for him to shut up.

Before anyone could speak, Michael made some hand movements, and the patch of concrete that he was standing on lifted off of the ground, and moved towards the location of the tower. David hopped in the window, and took off towards the place where Zetsumei was waiting.

"So, he doesn't even say goodbye?" Kuwabara joked.

"That's not our biggest problem right now, look." Kurama said, pointing towards the open door area, and the remaining six members of the team were greeted with another surprise from Zetsumei.

* * *

David literally barged right into Zetsumei's lair, and saw that there was a chair sitting right in front of a big screen. David could feel Zetsumei's energy in this room. So could Zetsumei, apparently, because Zetsumei turned around, and faced the wolf demon.

"Well, nice to meet you face to face, David Falcone." Zetsumei said calmly. "I take it that you are having a good time with my soldiers, who were easily dispatched apparently."

"Get out of your seat so I can end your life." David said coldly.

"Not so fast. Don't you want to know how your precious little girlfriend is doing?" Zetsumei said tauntingly.

"How is she? Is she alright?" David asked, almost in a begging tone of voice.

"If you want me to reveal that to you, you better make me." Zetsumei said.

"No problem." David sneered, charging at Zetsumei.

* * *

**AN: Michael: Well, things have gone from calm to downright frantic. We now know that Alex is being hunted back in New York City, and with David being here not able to protect her, he had to do what he can to protect her from here. Zetsumei isn't going to make that easy, because he knows that Alex is David weakness, and that son of a bitch is going to capitalize on that. What's going to happen next?**


	11. Seven Ways To Die

**AN: With six of the Seven Deadly Warriors dead, David Falcone and his team headed to the final area where the final warrior and the leader, Zetsumei, awaits. But in the middle of their trek towards Zetsumei lair, David finds out, to his upmost horror,** **that Zetsumei has turned the hoard that he unleashed on the planet Earth on his girlfriend, Alex Russo. Can and will David save her in time?**

**Chapter Eleven: Seven Ways To Die**

Alex was tiredly running up the street, hearing the moans of the zombies as they stumbled along after her. She had absolutely no idea where she was going, but she had to get somewhere safe to get away from these things, whatever they were. She stopped, and looked around briefly. Then she ducked into an alley by a closed down shop. She placed her hands on her knees, and started to breathe in deeply. Just as she was about to move again, a hand grabbed her, and pulled her inside the abandoned shop that she was standing next to. She was about to scream when she saw that it was a familiar brunette.

"Lynn! Thank god it's you!" Alex said, hugging her boyfriend's little sister tightly. Lynn returned the affection, and pulled her down out of view of the front window.

"Thank god you are all right as well, but major shit is going down." Lynn said in a whisper.

"Like what?" Alex asked her back.

"Listen. Big brother, Michael, Yusuke, William, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara are in a place called the Demon Badlands fighting a group called the Seven Deadly Warriors." Lynn began.

"That's where David went." Alex hissed to herself.

"Well," Lynn began. "The leader Zetsumei has zombified everyone in New York, and they are after you!"

"What? Why me?" Alex asked. Lynn just looked at her friend with a 'duh, you know why' look on her face.

"Zetsumei thinks that if he can preoccupy David with worry about you, and now me because I am helping you, he won't be able to concentrate on his fight with Zetsumei." Lynn said

"What are we going to do? How can we help David?" Alex asked her.

"The only thing we can do is try and stay alive, and hope David can defeat Zetsumei before anything happens to us." Lynn said.

Just as the young girls were about to breath a sigh of relief, there was loud banging on the door across from them. They quickly scrambled to their feet just as the door was knocked off the hinges, and the zombies began to try and get in.

"Let's go!" Lynn screamed, pulling her friend towards the other exit.

"Wait, where are we going?"Alex asked her as the two of them began to run.

"Honestly? I have no idea!" Lynn laughed nervously. The two ran out the front of the abandoned building, and right towards their school, hoping to seek refuge there.

* * *

Michael felt something was immediately wrong here. He felt that David and Zetsumei were fighting fiercely, but there powers were even, and that meant that something was going to have to be done to tip the scales in the favor. Too bad that 'something' was already done, and the people that are going to pay were Alex, and David's little sister, Lynn.

As the ReDead wannabees approached, Yusuke looked back at Michael's blank expression, and wondered what was happening.

"You sense something else, don't you?" Yusuke whispered to Michael.

"Yeah," Michael said, his expression not changing. "Lynn is being chased as well for helping Alex try and survive on the streets."

"What! Does David know as well?" Yusuke asked in total disbelief.

"Not yet, but Zetsumei is going to tell him eventually." Michael said.

"These things are getting close, you guys!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Why is he doing that to Alex and Lynn?" Yusuke asked Michael.

"David has an attack that will kill Zetsumei in one hit." Michael began.

"Let me guess, he can't use it unless he has total concentration, and with him David knowing that Lynn and Alex are being hunted, that is not going to happen." Yusuke said with a snort. "Fucking great. Now what are we supposed to do?"

"The only thing we can do. Get inside there and help David. And I know just how to do it." Michael said. He flew into the sky, charged a beam of energy, and shot it at the faceless hoards. They were vaporized in the blast, and a path was cleared to the tower where Zetsumei and David where.

"Path is cleared! Let's move, people!" William yelled at the rest of team.

"Screw this, I know how to get in the tower quickly!" Kuwabara yelled. He began to run at the tower, and made his spirit energy into a javelin, and propelled himself right at the nearest tower window. He came through in his task, if his intent was to slam face first into the wall that is. But since that wasn't his goal, he failed, BADLY.

As Kuwabara slowly slid off of the wall like a drop of water, William looked at Kurama and Hiei.

"Wow, really Kazuma. With everything going on, you do that..." William said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, that's the way he tried to get into a building before, and it didn't work then." Kurama stated.

"Well, let's go scrape up what is left of the idiot, and move on." Hiei moaned in anger, as the little demon usually did.

* * *

Zetsumei stood there and stared at the young wolf demon before him. He was not expecting an easy fight or to even dominate David, that was for certain, but this little teen was giving him trouble, and the fact that he was already breathing hard while David wasn't even tired was something that meant trouble for Zetsumei. He had to do something, and he already knew what that something was.

"Well, I underestimated you. You are far more powerful than I imagined." Zetsumei said with a smile.

"Happy to disappoint you." David said, still in his defensive stance, knowing that Zetsumei was not going to fight fair.

"I wonder how your girlfriend is fairing..." Zetsumei said. He pointed towards the screen, and David watched in horror as he saw Alex running from a group of zombies, but what really scared him was that someone very familiar was running with her.

"Why, David. Is that your little sister as well?" Zetsumei said with a smile.

* * *

**AN: Yusuke: Well, now we have another situation that we have to deal with as there is three different fights going on from three different fronts. On one hand, David is fighting Zetsumei while there is a big screen of Alex and Lynn running through an infected New York City. Next, you have us fighting through waves of faceless minions to try and get to David and help him defeat Zetsumei. Finally, we have Alex and Lynn running through an infected New York City to try and survive the hoard that is chasing them intent on killing them. Something has to give, and for damn sure it is going to be soon. Which side is going to pull out a win, that is the question...**


	12. A Wicked Omen

**AN: David is locked in a battle with the leader of the Seven Deadly Warriors, Zetsumei. In an attempt to get under his skin and cause him to lose his concentration. Meanwhile, Michael, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and William fight their way through a faceless hoard to try and reach their friend and help him in anyway they can. Back on Earth, Alex and Lynn are running through an infected New York City population to try and survive until Zetsumei is taken down. What will happen as this mission continues?**

**Chapter Twelve: A Wicked Omen**

Koenma had just received the news. Not only was Alex Russo being hunted in New York City by Zetsumei's hoard of mindless cronies, but to make matters worse, David's little sister, Lynn, was being hunted as well, for trying to help Alex stay alive. Koenma knew that he was really in for it if both Alex and Lynn were killed during this adventure. That would mean the end of Koenma, that is for sure.

"So Koenma, what's happening back on Earth now?" Miley asked him.

"Well, your hometowns are back to normal, but you have to stay here until everything is all clear." Koenma said. "Which it won't be for a while, because all hell is breaking loose in New York City."

"What's going on out there?" Lilly asked.

"Well, not only is Alex being hunted down, but his little sister is as well." Koenma said.

"What does that mean?" Miley asked.

"Well, it means that Zetsumei means business, and that I am going to really get it if something happens to either one of them." Koenma said, driving home his point with a really long shudder of fear.

"What are they going to do now?" Miley asked, fear evident for her friends.

"That, my darling, I have no idea about." Koenma said as the scene on the screen in front of the peanut gallery began to unfold even more, and it was downright frightening to say the least.

* * *

Alex and Lynn found themselves taking a breather in the alley a block from the school. They managed to give the goons that were chasing them the slip for now, but they are going to be on them soon enough. Where were they going to go is the main question.

"Lynn, what are we going to do, and where are we going?" Alex asked her friend.

Lynn looked around for a moment, getting familiar with her surroundings, and it was that moment that Lynn knew where they were.

"We are close to school. We can hide there until this is over." Lynn said catching her breath.

"Why are we going there?" Alex asked her.

"It is big enough that we can hide out in the school for a long while, even if they get in." Lynn said.

"Well, it's the only plan that we have right now. We might as well go along with it." Alex sighed, leaning up against the brick wall.

"Come on then, let's go." Lynn said. She looked around briefly, and took a step out into the open, and no sooner than when she did that, she was grabbed by a moaning zombie.

"Lynn!" Alex screamed. She was about to run out there and help her friend, but Alex saw Lynn slip out of her blue jean jacket, and stick a knife in the leg of the guy that attacked her.

"What are you waiting for! Let's go!" Lynn yelled at Alex. The two began to sprint towards their school just as the hoard found them again and resumed their chase of the two young girls.

* * *

Lynn and Alex reached the school in which they attended, and managed to slip in through an open window. It was really weird once they were inside, though. School was a different place once it was empty. They couldn't enjoy themselves because they were being hunted by remorseless controlled humans hell bent on killing them, but in the small and few moments of brief peace, it was nice totry and relax before moving on.

"So, now what do we do?" Alex asked Lynn. She leaned against the lockers, and thought about it for a minute. She looked and saw that Larritate's office was open.

"What the hell?" Lynn said, shrugging her bare shoulders. Alex had a puzzled look on her face as she followed her friend inside. She went to where Larritate kept the records, and picked the lock on it.

"Where did you learn to pick locks?" Alex asked her.

"On my own. When you are bored at home alone, and the bathroom door is locked from the inside, you do what you have to do." Lynn said with a smile. "Sweet, permanent records."

"Where's mine?" Alex asked eagerly. Lynn sighed and handed her the paper folder to her friend. She took it, and read what was inside of it.

"Alex, who is Dean and Mason?" Lynn asked out of the blue. Alex nearly dropped the folder that she was holding.

"Uh, why do you ask?" Alex said, nearly choking on her words.

"Justin mentioned both of them to me, and told me to talk to you about it, who are they?" Lynn asked again.

"Well-"

CRASH.

Lynn dropped what she was holding, and looked out of the office, and saw that they managed to break down the door, and were inside.

"Shit! Let's move!" Lynn said, grabbing her friend's arm, and dragging her out of the office. As they ran through the school, it seemed that they were coming from everywhere. It didn't take more than a minute before they were almost surrounded.

Giving up on the door that she was trying to unlock, Lynn grabbed Alex, and ran upstairs, moans and groans following the teens as they did so.

* * *

The fight between Zetsumei and David turned towards Zetsumei's favor. David was too preoccupied watching the big screen and his little sister along with his girlfriend running through the school that the two attended.

"What's the matter? You don't like the show that is on? Well, take a seat." Zetsumei said, kicking David across the room. The spine rattling impact was what David felt when he slammed against the wall.

"So, feel any better?" Zetsumei asked. David climbed to his feet, and looked at his enemy.

"You are going to be nothing but a skid mark on this concrete when I get done with you." David said confidently.

"Really? How in the world are you going to do that?" Zetsumei said laughing.

"You'll see." David said, just standing there glaring at him.

* * *

Alex and Lynn were running through the upstairs area of their school. No matter where they went in the school there were those mind controlled infected humans that were chasing them. What scared her the most was that there were little, if any places left to hide in this school, and she knew that her brother was not close to defeating Zetsumei. They stopped for a moment, and tried to think about what to do. Running around directionless was not only going to get them cornered, but killed.

"What now?" Alex asked Lynn.

"Well, now I am regretting coming into the school." Lynn answered.

"I meant what do we do now?" Alex asked her again.

"Pray. Pray that David and the crew killed Zetsumei." Lynn stated.

As the two of them sat there, they wondered how David was fairing in the other world, and prayed with all of their might that he was going to succeed in his task.

The Endgame has begun...

* * *

**AN: Michael: Things are really getting serious now. Alex and Lynn are cornered in their school. We make it to the area outside of Zetsumei's Room, and David continues to fight with Zetsumei. Oh, and before I forget, someone might die next chapter...**


	13. A Hero's Desperation

**AN: The battle between Zetsumei and David rages on while on other fronts are getting really frantic. While his team is trying to reach David to help him, David has his mind on his girlfriend and little sister, who are getting cornered quickly by mind controlled creatures. This adventure is coming to an end, but what will happen when things get out of everyone's control?**

**Chapter Thirteen: A Hero's Desperation**

"Guys, mind explaining to me what is going on?" Kuwabara asked as they ran up the spiral steps to Zetsumei's Tower.

"Zetsumei sent his goons after Alex in an attempt to get into David's mind, and knock concentration off his level." Michael said.

"Okay, but how do we stop the invasion on Earth?" William asked.

"Zetsumei has to call off the hoard, or he has to be killed." Michael asked.

"It is going to be the last one, isn't it?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course." Michael said with a slight smile. Yusuke moaned as the 6 of them continued to run up the steps. They came to a stop as they were blocked by more mindless zombies.

"Great, more of this bullshit." Michael moaned.

"Well, they won't move, so we have to move them ourselves!" Yusuke yelled. In agreement, they began to cuttheir way through the little 'greeting party'.

* * *

Back at their school in New York, after a long while of frantically running, Lynn and Alex stopped to rest a little. They knew that they were being cornered, and the only thing they could do now was to try and find a place to rest and relax, and to plan how to get out of this mess.

"Okay, now I am really regretting running in here now." Lynn said to Alex. Alex looked around, and knew not only were they running out of places to hide, but things were looking really bleak.

"What is happening with David and Zetsumei?" Alex asked her.

"The fight is even." Lynn said, catching her breath. "Zetsumei knows that on an even playing field, David would have beaten him by now. So he did this to get under his skin, and break his concentration."

"It worked. Obviously." Alex sighed.

"Yeah, let's keep moving." Lynn said.

* * *

As they were moving around, Lynn and Alex, they heard some rattling in various rooms they were passing. Lynn stopped to catch her breath and think for a moment as to what they should do next. Lynn turned around, and saw someone coming at Alex with a lead pipe. Alex didn't notice until it was too late.

"Alex!" Lynn screamed, jumping in front of her friend, taking the full force of the blow right to the side of her head. Alex watched in horror as her friend fell to the floor, her body limp. By some stroke of luck, Lynn managed to knock the guy right down the flight of stairs that were right behind them. Alex rushed over to check on her friend.

"Lynn? Lynn! LYNN! God, please wake up!" Alex said to the unconscious girl, shaking her and trying to get a response. She continued to lay there, not moving. That made things really serious now. They had to hide, now, because Alex couldn't let her lay here, because someone would get her like this easy.

Alex slung Lynn's limp arm over her shoulder, and began to carry her away, knowing that they were probably going to die soon enough.

* * *

Alex took Lynn into an empty room, and carefully laid her down. She took off her jacket, and placed it under her head so that she was comfortable. She then moved some tables and whatever else she could find in front of the door so the guys that were chasing the two of them. All she could do was wonder what she was going to do now. They were pretty much caught now if they managed to get in the room, or even find the room.

Alex collapsed on the floor, and literally had to fight the urge to cry. When she looked at the unconscious Lynn on the table in front of her, she let the tears flow. Lynn was out cold protecting her from some murderous thug because she was careless. If they got out of this, she wondered if Lynn would ever forgive her, let alone if David would talk to her again.

"Lynn, if you can hear me, I am sorry for this." Alex said, grasping her hand.

The sweet moment was spoiled however, right when there was a loud bang against the blockaded door...

* * *

Michael and the rest of the team reached the area outside of Zetsumei's room. They contemplated what they were going to do. It was silent before Michael finally spoke up.

"Fuck this. I am going in." Michael said as he teleported out of view.

"Wait!" Yusuke screamed as he left the room.

"Where did he go?" William asked.

"In the room." Yusuke answered.

"Why? What did he think he could accomplish in there on his own?" Hiei asked.

"Enough. He can accomplish enough and they both can defeat Zetsumei." Yusuke said confidently.

* * *

David had just knocked Zetsumei back when he caught a glimpse of what was happening on the big screen in front of them. Lynn was lying unconscious on a table when the door began to buckle. Alex braced herself for the unthinkable when the door came off the hinges. Then the screen went black.

David tried with all of his might to pick up on Alex and Lynn's life signatures, but as his heart knew that they were gone. David fell to the floor, and literally felt himself wanting to die already. He had failed them...

"Well, looks like you have a couple of funerals to plan. Let me make it a third." Zetsumei laughed, charging at David. Right when he was about to hit him...

"Michael?" David looked up, and saw his friend standing before him, but he had Zetsumei's sword in his stomach.

"David...You listen to me...and you listen good..." Michael strained words leaked out of him. "It's all you now. I did my part, and you better make my death count, because if you don't, I will lose all respect for you. Take care of Miley..."

Michael gave David one last smile and handshake, before falling over. David could only watch, and blame himself for what happened. Damn t all! If he would have put Zetsumei down earlier, three people would not be dead right now.

"That's it. You aren't going to kill anymore people!" David screamed. Out of nowhere, David began to float, body bursting with energy.

"Well, finally a decent fight..." Zetsumei said with a sick smile on his face.

* * *

**AN: David: Michael. Lynn. Alex. Three people close to me are gone because I hesitated to act when I had the chance. No more. Zetsumei is going down. If I have to go with him, so be it. That is the sacrifice that I am going to make to avenge the ones that I have lost.**


	14. The Adventure Ends

**AN: Alex, and Lynn have met their untimely demise, as well as Michael, who sacrificed himself so that David could live and finish off Zetsumei. Well, with the memory of those he lost in his mind, can David overcome grief and win this fight?**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Adventure Ends**

Zetsumei had no idea what he was looking at. David was floating, that much was obvious, but from what Zetsumei could gather about David, he couldn't fly, unless he learned how to magically before he got in here, and he knew that was not entirely impossible. Highly unlikely, but not entirely impossible. Zetsumei was caught off guard only a little bit, but not by a lot. He knew that this was only flash and flair. He was going to win this fight, there was no doubt about that. Then why was he scared all of a sudden?

"Little wolf, do you honestly think that you can beat me?" Zetsumei taunted.

"No doubt about it." David shot back.

"Whenever you are ready." Zetsumei said as he got into his fighting stance.

* * *

Yusuke stood before the door, frozen to the spot. He didn't move, but he felt only one strong energy, and a really strong energy coming from the room when he was suppose to feel three energies. That meant someone died, and he soon realized who it was.

"Guys, Michael is gone." Yusuke said in a monotone voice. Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"What? Are you sure?" William said in total disbelief.

"100%." Yusuke said. "There is only two energies behind this door, and those belong to Zetsumei and David."

"Great, what do we do now?" Kuwabara asked.

"Wait until this fight is over." Yusuke said, just staring at the big door in front of them.

* * *

Zetsumei just stood there watching the sight unfold before his very eyes. There was no doubt about it. David meant business, and this young man was to be taken seriously. Zetsumei let a smile cross his face. He was going to enjoy this. This was the fight that he wanted from him, too bad David lost a lot of stuff to get him to this point.

"Well, it seems that you have a final little spark in your heart. Too bad, you seem to be a great fighter, but it won't matter, this is going to be a final resting place. You are going to join your girlfriend, sister, and Michael in the other world. Give me your best shot." Zetsumei said, voice full of confidence.

"You asked for it." David said through gritted teeth.

Zetsumei watched as a black wolf emerged from behind David, but it was not alone, a white dragon was there as well. Their long tails intertwined, and they looked at each other for a moment. Then they turned their attention to Zetsumei. With a howl from the wolf and growl from the dragon, they charged right at Zetsumei, who had his hands out trying to stop the attack from succeeding. The minute he grabbed the blast that was at him, he knew this was it.

"No! This can't be! I am unbeatable!" Zetsumei grinned.

"For all of the innocent lives that you took, you deserve a first class seat in hell." David said coldly.

Zetsumei let out one final scream before he completely disintegrated. David lowered to the ground, and just stood there for a few moments, taking in all the damage that he caused. The roof was gone, and the doors were hanging on by a hinge. The lone fact that Zetsumei was dead was enough for David to smile.

"It's finally over." David said. With that same warm smile that he gave Alex and Lynn countless times, he fell over, and hit the ground with a soft thud.

* * *

David was unconscious, but he heard the team's voices as they rushed in what was left of Zetsumei's Tower to access the damage.

"Jesus, this reminds me of the fight I had with Suzaku." Yusuke said proudly.

"Great, so what in the hell do we do with David and Michael?" Kuwabara asked.

"We carry them." William called out.

"Who is this 'we' you speak of?" Kuwabara asked again.

"Don't be simple. I mean us." William said again.

"Great, more work. This is going to be fun." Hiei moaned.

"Come on now. Look, the portal is opening." Kurama said, pointing in the distance.

"What about Michael?" William said, pointing towards Michael's body in the corner.

"Shit, Miley is not going to be happy about this. What are we going to tell her?" Yusuke asked the team.

"Why say anything? She probably knows about it already." Hiei said in a cold tone. Yusuke looked back at his friend, and glared at him.

"Man, you can be a real asshole sometimes." Yusuke moaned. He walked over, and picked up Michael in his arms. He stood there for a minute then turned around to face his team.

"What?" William asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing, someone grab David and let's go." Yusuke said coldly. David felt himself being picked up, and that is the last thing that he remembers.

* * *

David felt the sun hit his face from an adjoining window, and finally opened his eyes. He felt particularly warm, but he had to get his bearings as to where he was. He looked around, and the various piles of clothes in this room made him come to realize that this was his room. How did he get here, though? The last thing he remembered was fighting Zetsumei in the Demon Badlands...

Then the familiar bad feeling hit him again. Alex, Lynn, and Michael were all gone. Alex and Lynn because he couldn't beat Zetsumei when he had a chance to. Michael was gone because he couldn't react in time to save himself, and Michael sacrificed himself to save David when he was wallowing in misery.

He was already feeling terrible, but now, he was feeling even worse than that.

"Jeez, are you going to lay in bed all day and wallow in self pity?" William said from the window sill.

"Why are you here?" David asked his friend.

"Well, seeing as how you used all of your energy blasting Zetsumei, I figured that you needed some cheering up." William said with a smile on his face. "Don't bother moving, your energy isn't going to be coming back for a long while."

"Great, what about Michael? What did you do with his body?" David asked.

"Back in Malibu." William stated.

"Great, when are they going to bury him?" David asked.

"Michael's not dead." William said.

"What? How is that possible?" David asked in total disbelief.

"The sword did some damage, but it didn't kill him. He's resting up in a hospital back home." William said. "Before I go on, no one died. Koenma wiped out the entire episode that happened so no one has any memory of what happened, or didn't happen."

"What about Alex and Lynn?" David asked with concern.

"Lynn's in her room recovering from a nasty hit to the head, and Alex is waiting outside to see you." William said.

"Send her in." David said. William left his room, and David heard the talking with he and Alex. She soon came in his room, and smiled at him. She walked over to the side of him, and sat there.

"Thanks, for everything." She whispered.

"So, you know how everything worked out, huh?" David asked.

"Yeah, William filled me in." Alex said. "How are you feeling?"

"A little warm and worn out, but I'm fine. I am glad that the two of you are okay." David said.

"Thanks, Lynn really saved me when they were after me." Alex said, then her voice turned serious. "David, promise me that when you go and do something like this, you be up front with me and everyone."

"Promise." David said. Alex lightly kissed him, and placed her head on his shoulder, and went to sleep. David just smiled, and pulled her close.

_This is how all stories should end._

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: That's it! Thanks for reading and be on the lookout for more!**


End file.
